Garments generally serve the purpose of covering a person's body. Further, depending on a context of use, a garment may be specially designed to provide special functionalities. For example, a garment intended for use as a night dress may be designed to provide increased comfort level to the wearer while also being easy to wear and remove.
However, functionalities that are not conventionally associated with garments may be absent in existing garments. Accordingly, other objects providing these functionalities may be required. As a result, a user wishing to avail all such functionalities together may need to possess multiple objects. For instance, a user who may be traveling or camping may carry multiple objects such as a pajama, a storage bag, a sleeping bag, blanket etc.
Therefore, there is a need for a multi-use garment that may be configured to provide multiple functionalities.